


Never Regret

by Lozza342



Series: 12 Days of IwaKinkmas 19/20 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Kinkmas, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Ribbons, Riding, grievous misuse of wrapping supplies, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza342/pseuds/Lozza342
Summary: Iwaizumi tuts. His lips are curled upwards in amusement, and Kindaichi is ready to spontaneously combust. Heat prickles beneath his skin as Iwaizumi rakes his gaze down his naked body."What a sight…" He says, crouching down to scrutinise him. "It's not even Christmas yet, and you're already presenting yourself like this to me? I can't wait to see what you have planned forthat…”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kindaichi Yuutarou
Series: 12 Days of IwaKinkmas 19/20 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580086
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	Never Regret

**Author's Note:**

> For: Dec 25/Day one: praise kink // grievous misuse of wrapping supplies
> 
> I have nothing more to add... I don't ever regret anything.
> 
> Enjoy!

Iwaizumi tuts. His lips are curled upwards in amusement, and Kindaichi is ready to spontaneously combust. Heat prickles beneath his skin as Iwaizumi rakes his gaze down his naked body. 

"What a sight…" He says, crouching down to scrutinise him. Reflexively, Kindaichi flinches and steps back, but Iwaizumi takes his hips and keeps him steady. From above Iwaizumi, Kindaichi can see the tips of his ears furiously red, but he keeps his composure so well. 

Clearing his throat, Iwaizumi stands back up, but he keeps his hands on his hips and his eyes on Kindaichi's cock. "It's not even Christmas yet, and you're already presenting yourself like this to me?" There it is, the flick of his gaze back up, catching Kindaichi's own and trapping him there so easily. "I can't  _ wait _ to see what you have planned for  _ that _ …” 

Contrary to that, Kindaichi hadn't planned this at all. Iwaizumi likely knows that, but there's that reassurance in his eyes.  _ No pressure _ . Shakily sighing a breath out, Kindaichi wants to duck his head away, but the intensity of Iwaizumi's blush keeps him looking up. "I had some… spare, so…" 

"Fuck." Iwaizumi breathes, hands tightening on Kindaichi's hips. "You're your own worst enemy, Yuutarou… fuck." 

When Iwaizumi swears, it's very much a good thing. He doesn't have the control he usually does. But it sets Kindaichi on edge as to exactly  _ why _ … Maybe it's the novelty of it, maybe Kindaichi looks stupid… “I just… thought… You’ve been working so hard, and so…” 

Iwaizumi licks his lips, drumming his fingers over Kindaichi’s skin. He’s not looking into his eyes anymore, but he looks everywhere else instead. His collarbone, down his blushed chest and stomach, back to his cock. Thumbs rub up and down just above his pelvis so gently Kindaichi shivers, a thin coil of arousal building at the possessive nature of it. “You thought you’d wrap yourself up pretty?” 

It had taken a whole lot of patience, and steady hands Kindaichi struggled to keep so. After doing all their wrapping for friends and family, like every year, he used his nimble fingers to more advantage, used the last of their ribbon to satisfy his curiosity. And it worked. 

Iwaizumi is dumbfounded, Kindaichi thinks. He’s never done anything like this of his own volition before. Perhaps… that’s what Iwaizumi’s lack of control was… 

“Yeah…” Kindaichi says, breath low and hot as he watches Iwaizumi’s hungry expression. While he seems intent on staring at the ribbon coiled around Kindaichi’s cock, Kindaichi takes the first move. Iwaizumi comes back to himself when Kindaichi’s hands move to his collar and begin undoing his tie, blinking once, twice. “How was work?” Kindaichi asks, as he usually does once Iwaizumi gets home, creating normalcy within his clouded mind. 

It works, because Iwaizumi trails his hands up Kindaichi’s hips to his flanks and back down again, petting his sides softly. “Irrelevant…” Iwaizumi says warmly, smiling with red cheeks. “Either way, I’m expecting you to help me forget…” He teases, swaying forward to press lips to Kindaichi’s jawline, warm breath ghosting, leaving damp vapour on his skin in a trail up to his ear. “Take me to bed, Yuutarou.” 

Well, that  _ was _ the plan, but the way the confidence had come back so quickly into his tone, how deep and gravely he managed to say it, sent Kindaichi’s body heat skyrocketing. He hurries to oblige, running his palms down Iwaizumi’s forearms to his hands at his hips and pulling them away. “Yes  _ sir _ .” 

Kindaichi hopes the retaliation, the confidence in his own tone, makes Iwaizumi just as flustered as he is, but he doesn’t think about it as he releases one hand and drags the other with him as he makes for the stairs, heart pumping fast in his chest. Iwaizumi’s hand readjusts in his to squeeze it as he follows clumsily. It was probably meant to calm him down but how could it? 

Riding on the rush of oxygen around his body, Kindaichi bursts into their room in a blink. He doesn’t even have time to turn the light on before Iwaizumi tugs his arm to spin him around, grabbing his hips again and pulling him close. “Let’s see that pretty cock of yours up close.” He says beneath his ear, teeth scraping teasingly over his pulse. 

With one arm, Iwaizumi finds the light switch and flicks it on without looking. He then shoves Kindaichi backwards until his calves hit the edge of the bed. 

The manhandling arouses Kindaichi more than it should. By the time his balance loses out, he’s hard, cock beginning to strain against the brightly-coloured ribbon. "Hajime-" He starts, cutting off when he topples over, springs of the bed protesting the sudden impact of his back. 

Iwaizumi gives him some time to recover from disorientation, towered above him with hands planted next to his head and giving playful nips and kisses to his throat. "Yes, baby?" 

"Let me take care of you." He murmurs, threading a hand in Iwaizumi's hair as he moves down his body, giving open-mouthed kisses to his skin, finding little slips of skin to nip at and worry between his teeth. Iwaizumi doesn't listen, continues sucking marks and Kindaichi can't bring himself to stop him when he crouches down between his legs to run his tongue over the dip of his pelvis, hands gripping his thighs. 

It's a good thing that he keeps them there, as Kindaichi wants to move them, wants to squirm for friction against his cock. Precome drips down his cock, soaking into the ribbon as it goes, and Kindaichi whimpers at the feel, Iwaizumi's cheek so damn  _ close _ . 

Then it moves away, and Kindaichi's hand falls limp from his head to grab the sheets next to him. 

Iwaizumi leans back to look at him, bright red ribbon wrapped around his balls and the base of his cock, criss-crossing to just below the head where it's tied in a bow. "Pretty bow. This is well done, Yuutarou." Iwaizumi says, voice rough and low. "Maybe next time I could watch you do this to yourself, bind your cock up for me, give over your control to me?" 

Kindaichi flushes deeply, Iwaizumi sounds so nonchalant as he strokes his thighs, almost completely out of view. "Yeah…" He agrees, because he knows Iwaizumi likes to know he's getting to him, giving him ideas. Iwaizumi seems content with that as an answer and stands up between his legs, keeping a hand on his thigh. 

"C'mon then, sweetheart, gonna take care of me now?" 

Kindaichi swallows, looking up into Iwaizumi's eyes, deep with arousal, compliment to the playfulness dancing in his tone. He pushes himself up to sit, desperately ignoring the throbbing in his cock, the stinging of marks down his body, and rests his hands on Iwaizumi's hips. They're still looking at each other, and Kindaichi burns under the continuous scrutiny as he untucks Iwaizumi's shirt and works on getting his slacks open. 

A hand pets his hair once and he shifts focus to Iwaizumi's crotch, curling fingers in his waistband to pull his trousers down. Kindaichi swallows seeing Iwaizumi's erection in his boxers. They're… wet, too. 

"Hajime, is it really…" 

"It's fucking hot, you're so hot." Iwaizumi reassures, groaning as Kindaichi slides the constricting fabric over his erection, tightening his hand in his hair and pulling him to his cock. 

Wasting no time, Kindaichi slides his mouth over the side of Iwaizumi's cock, teasing flicks of his tongue against the hot skin, salty with precome. He slides to the base where his fingers tease Iwaizumi's balls, then back up again on the other side, so gently scraping teeth that Iwaizumi tenses, holding back a hiss. It's teasing enough that Iwaizumi wraps a hand around himself instead, pushing Kindaichi's head down to meet it so he can thrust into his mouth. 

With Kindaichi's tongue lying flat, Iwaizumi slides right in. Kindaichi doesn't deep-throat, so Iwaizumi keeps his thrusts shallow, thumb pulling on the corner of Kindaichi's mouth where saliva escapes while his other hand keeps his head steady. 

Iwaizumi moans softly, panting in tandem with the obscene sounds he creates in Kindaichi's mouth, and Kindaichi shuts his eyes, listening to the beautiful litany of sounds building the arousal further in his gut. Kindaichi knows Iwaizumi could easily get off like this, come onto his tongue and not allow him to swallow, watch him make a mess of himself and degrade him for it. 

But Kindaichi has other plans, he wants to ride Iwaizumi until they're both numb. He wants Iwaizumi to undo the binds he made himself and let him come onto his chest. That's why he gently pulls back against the force of Iwaizumi's hand, sliding his mouth off of him, slowly, and swallowing. He watches his cock drip for a moment, running fingers up the length to keep him interested. "Hajime, I want to… ride you, tonight…” 

Iwaizumi’s hand runs over his hair to the back of his neck while his other tilts his chin up to look at him. “C’mon, where’s all your confidence? You want to treat me, right? Say it. Do it. Own it.” 

The advice shoots a shiver down his spine and he takes a breath. “I want to ride you, Hajime, give you a good view of my cock as I fuck myself on yours. I want you to lie back and watch me come over your chest.” 

Words fall from him so quick before he manages to realise what he’s saying, leaving the room empty, but for out-of-sync panting. They stare at each other for moments, until Iwaizumi’s cock betrays him, precome dripping between them. “Fuck… Since when could you talk so dirty?” Iwaizumi growls, leaning quickly over to the bedside cabinet to rummage for lube. “Keep going, Yuutarou… Do all the work for me. Put on a show.” 

Kindaichi takes the bottle of lube Iwaizumi holds out and nods shyly, nervousness creeping up on him. “Yes sir.” 

“Good boy,” Iwaizumi praises, petting Kindaichi’s hair once more before undoing his shirt buttons, pulling off his last piece of clothing and getting comfortable on the bed. Kindaichi takes a few moments to compose himself, opening the cap of lube to drizzle over his fingers just below the realm of excessive. Letting it run down his palm a little, Kindaichi looks over to Iwaizumi. He’s laid back, smug, propped up on pillows with one hand behind his head while his other languidly strokes his cock.   
  
Never did Kindaichi think he could arouse Iwaizumi this way. It makes him giddy, his heart pounding with renewed energy. With complete want, Kindaichi shuffles over him, straddling him facing away. Broad hands help, just a little, smearing wetness over his hip as he leans forward, presenting himself to Iwaizumi. He hears him shift, and one hand continues to stay on him, stroking the outside of his thigh from his hip, down, and then back up again. Kindaichi could never get enough of Iwaizumi’s petting, inwardly preens at the affection and contact. 

It gives him the confidence to move his hand behind him, dripping wet lube between his ass followed by his fingers stroking down his perineum, smearing wetness and teasing himself. “Come closer, baby, before you push in, I wanna see you better.” Blushing, Kindaichi backs up on hands and knees until he can feel Iwaizumi’s breath on his ass, until Iwaizumi is within distance to tilt his head to sink teeth into the flesh of his ass, nipping him harshly. “Keep going. Fuck yourself on your fingers for me.” 

Whimpering, breath hot on Iwaizumi’s stomach, Kindaichi continues to run his fingers at his perineum, teasing the tip of one at his entrance, biting his lip as it twitches, sending pleasure up his spine. The tentative touches turn harder, more purposeful as he flicks the pad of his finger over his rim rhythmically, causing his body to undulate back into it unconsciously. Another piercing pain on his other asscheek causes him to gasp, moaning at the pinch as Iwaizumi bites down hard, sucking a mark. 

It’s a move of impatience, and it spurs Kindaichi to breach himself, slide a wet finger all the way in in a single movement. The sensation causes his hips to drive down, away from his finger, but he pushes in again, whining at the slight burn. Iwaizumi pulls back from the bite, running his tongue over the spot and drawing out the hot pain where his teeth had embedded. Kindaichi huffs a breath to Iwaizumi’s stomach, itching to retaliate. He can see Iwaizumi’s cock stood proud in front of him… How easy it would be to just… give him a taste of his own teasing. 

Yet Kindaichi doesn’t want to wait to ride him. It’s better to just continue, so he does, focusing on Iwaizumi’s breath on his thighs where lube drips down and teasing in a second finger. The burn so slight it sparks pleasure where he worms it in impatiently. “Getting desperate, hmm?” Iwaizumi asks amusedly, sliding his hand up over Kindaichi’s ass, tugging gently on his rim with his thumb. “Better get a move on… Your cock’s starting to drool.” 

Kindaichi cries out, the one hand he had been using to keep himself up buckled, now leaning on his forearm as his body thrust forward. Iwaizumi’s hand curls tight around Kindaichi’s cock, thumb pressing beneath the head to tease at the base of the bow. “Hajime!” He sobs, the soft, warm texture of fingers running between ribbon torturous. Laying his head down, Kindaichi drives his fingers into his ass, pushing him down into the tunnel of Iwaizumi’s hand and Iwaizumi makes a noise of smug satisfaction. 

“That’s it, that’s more like it, baby…” He murmurs encouragingly, swiping the precome at the slit of Kindaichi’s cock to slick the way. “Faster, I know you like it like that.” 

Kindaichi doesn’t know how obscene he must look and sound as he moans unabashedly at Iwaizumi’s ministrations, speeding up his thrusts. He tactically keeps his fingers angled away from his prostate as he does, scissoring them gently, maybe too soon, but he can’t wait. “Want you inside me…” He says, a third finger joining his other two. Slow, steady as it pushes in. He knows he needs it, the preparation, and once it’s slid to the base Kindaichi lets out a breath, tension keeping his body rigid and shaking. 

“Shh, Yuutarou, c’mon, you’re almost there. Almost ready to take my cock.” 

Kindaichi shudders, slowly drawing his fingers back. Iwaizumi lets out a hot, shaking breath right over his hole. It twitches as Kindaichi thrusts them in and Kindaichi’s hips buck into Iwaiuzmi’s hand. He starts a rhythm, steady and strong, wet sounds falling dull in their room amongst Kindaichi’s moans. 

Although low on energy and so desperate to get himself off, he only continues for a few moments, spreading his fingers just a little to give Iwaizumi a look at him before he pulls them out. It’s the hardest part, as his hole is left open and empty. He doesn’t need to wait long until Iwaizumi blows over it, watching it twitch, and then for the swipe of a tongue to follow. 

Instead of pushing back like he wants to do, let Iwaizumi eat out his ass with his powerful tongue, he resists. Instead, he pushes himself up and wraps his free hand - still wet with lube - around Iwaizumi’s cock. The man behind him moans, hips jolting upwards unsteadily. Thankfully, Iwaizumi’s hand leaves Kindaichi’s cock, sliding it down to his thigh and allowing him to sit up and back onto his chest still wet with Kindaichi’s precome. 

“You looked so good, Yuutarou, stretched around your fingers. Still, I bet you’re so tight, bet it still burns to sit on me… But you’ll endure it, I know you will, because you’re so desperate to take care of me, aren’t you, like a good boy?” Iwaizumi says, placing a hand on Kindaichi’s lower back. “Turn around, Yuutarou, so I can see you.” 

Iwaizumi’s other hand joins to keep Kindaichi steady as he turns to face him, knelt up over his chest with his cock stood proud and red - almost the same colour of the ribbon. Unshed tears drip down his cheeks at the motion and he dips his head bashfully seeing Iwaizumi’s grinning, smug expression. But he’s not doing that, letting Iwaizumi take away his confidence. “You deserve it, Hajime… For all your hard work, let me sit on your cock and make you come.” Kindaichi drawls, running his hands up Iwaizumi’s chest and over his shoulders, squeezing the tight muscles there. He watches Iwaizumi’s blush spread over his cheeks and smiles genuinely at the love he sees pass in his features. 

The love turns to lust when Kindaichi intentionally pokes out his tongue bitten between teeth in concentration, earning him hands sliding down to his ass and squeezing it, unexpectedly hard that Kindaichi jerks forward with a gasp, tears stinging the back of his eyes. "Come on then," Iwaizumi says, low voice impatient, growling as he says, pulling him forward, "fuck yourself on my cock, be good and satisfy me and  _ maybe _ I'll untie the pretty little bow on your cock and let you come." 

Kindaichi whimpers, confident persona reduced so easily to a desperate mess, already spilling precome onto Iwaizumi's chest. Thankfully, Iwaizumi eases up on the bruising grip on his ass, but Kindaichi can still feel his fingers there, the marks they left, and it gives him the confidence to shift his hips back, until his can feel the wetness of Iwaizumi's cock. 

With one hand, he reaches back, holding Iwaizumi's cock steady at his entrance. After ample preparation, his desperate fingering, Iwaizumi's still difficult to take. Yet once Kindaichi makes eye contact with Iwaizumi, whose mouth holds parted, he sinks down without hesitation, pressing past the burn until he's sat all the way down, Iwaizumi's thickness stretching him as he bottoms out, panting with the effort. He knows his hand is digging bruises into Iwaizumi's shoulder as he tries not to stay tense and shaking. It's a habit he's slowly losing, and once Iwaizumi runs a finger up his spine, he relaxes slightly. 

At that, Iwaizumi huffs a long, hard breath, one that Kindaichi can't tell how long he had been holding. "Fuck, move, Yuutarou. You're so tight, I-" Iwaizumi pants for breath, and Kindaichi's blush spreads right down his back where Iwaizumi's hand splays. He complies, however, pushes himself up, using Iwaizumi's body as leverage to sit back, raking fingers slowly from Iwaizumi's shoulders down his chest - just brushing his nipples with his pinkies, down his stomach to his happy trail right between Kindaichi’s own thighs. 

Iwaizumi's eyes follow the movement, enthralled, and Kindaichi pushes up with his legs - only slightly - before sinking back down, getting used to the girth inside of him. Rolling his hips makes Iwaizumi swallow hard, and Kindaichi breathes softly, shaking, glad to be getting to him so easily like this. "You're so thick, Hajime." he whines, pushing back up until he's almost out before sliding straight back down, moaning and shuddering at the graze of his prostate. 

"That's it, baby," Iwaizumi encourages, one hand on his hip, thumb running circles over the bone of his pelvis, "you look so good, you're doing so well," he praises, panting between each one, "faster, baby, I'm so close." 

Kindaichi doesn't need to be told twice, using his powerful legs to raise himself up just to sit back down. He continues, leaning forward to use his arms too, faster, harder he fucks himself on Iwaizumi's cock, grinding down hard each time to make sure Iwaizumi hits deep; tilting his hips so on each push down he's brushing against his prostate - enough for a taste of pleasure, but not enough that might tip him over the edge. He doesn't exaggerate, though, Iwaizumi  _ is _ thick, hitting that point inside him without even  _ trying _ . 

Each time he can't help but let his rhythm stutter. He tries to ignore it, stop the unconscious stutter of his body in desperate need of release. 

He's not the only one in that boat, however. Kindaichi had had a vision of Iwaizumi more composed, yet the hand on his hip is bruising, now, and Iwaizumi doesn't seem to notice. He's too caught up in his own pleasure, eyes glued to where their bodies are connected. It gives Kindaichi respite to let his eyes flutter close, concentrate as he speeds up, letting his lips part to let out restless moans. "Hah-Hajime." Kindaichi moans, and he can  _ feel _ his eyes on him. In fact, it seems to break him out of his trance entirely, grip loosening. 

"I bet you're close, huh?” Iwaizumi asks, nonchalant between pants of breath, “want to make me come inside you? Tell me what you want to do, Yuutarou, baby.” 

Eyes slowly tearing, the throbbing in his cock almost unbearably intense, tied down by the ribbon he trapped himself in and forbidding himself release in a torturous way, Kindaichi’s voice shakes as he says, “I’m gonna make you come, Hajime, so deep inside me.” He assures, pursing his lips as Iwaizumi bucks without warning to muffle a moan. He can’t see Iwaizumi any more, vision blurred as tears form on his lashes, only to drop to the stomach beneath, but he continues, making good on his promise. “Hajime, please, I need you to come… please, I’m… It hurts~!” 

So blissfully it hurts, even more so as Iwaizumi bucks up again and again, his cock barely sliding out. He can’t tell if it’s a conscious movement or not, but he doesn’t care, not when hands fly to his hips and grind him down roughly. “Yuutarou, shit-” Kindaichi feels the muscles of Iwaizumi’s taut stomach below his hands tense as he comes inside him, holding Kindaichi down even as he struggles to buck into thin air. 

It’s warm, the few spurts of come inside him, but Kindaichi’s way too far gone to register it when fingers quickly wrap once again around his cock, sliding against the slick slips of skin between the ribbon. Kindaichi wants to scream, but he’s sure all that makes it from his mouth is a pathetic cry. “Please-” He begs, word cut off with a catch of his throat, a hiccup. That’s all Iwaizumi needs. Just like that, with a simple tug, the bow falls loose and the pressure built up is gone. 

This time, Kindaichi  _ knows _ he screams, feels the shred of his throat as his balls draw up against the pressure of the remaining ribbon and finally allow him respite in his release. His vision all but whites out as he comes, his only anchor being the hands digging into Iwaizumi. Calloused fingers pump him through his strong orgasm, valiantly twitching even after he’s finished. Iwaizumi’s so cruel, he knows Kindaichi can’t think to protest so soon, so continues to tease his spent cock until Kindaichi finally vocalises his discomfort as a whine. A shuddering, shivering mess, Kindaichi’s arms slide back up Iwaizumi’s chest until he can rest there, draping himself over Iwaizumi without thinking. 

He knows he can feel the stickiness of come where he presses his chest to Iwaizumi’s, he knows he can still feel Iwaizumi’s limp cock inside him, but he’s uncaring for that. Iwaizumi is too, by the way his hands slide up Kindaichi’s back, one coming to rest between his shoulder blades while the other strokes into his hair. Murmuring softly, Iwaizumi turns his head to kiss his wet cheek, “You OK, Yuutarou?” He asks in a whisper so sweet, Kindaichi sobs in response. “OK,” Iwaizumi says softly, “OK, shhh…” 

The ache in his legs spreads up his body. He knows he’s exerted himself more than he’s ever done, and it feels  _ good _ . The ache is amazing when he’s swallowed in Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi allows him to soak in post-orgasmic bliss for longer than needed, cooing into his ear and telling him how amazing he is, uncaring that Kindaichi can’t seem to form a single word. He pets him everywhere, touches him so gently, careful in his movements when he turns them on their sides, pulling out of him with a shudder of oversensation. The movement lets Kindaichi’s body catch on, and slowly Kindaichi regains control of himself and his thoughts beyond just wanting to be held. 

“I…” Kindaichi starts, letting out a long breath, a sigh of contentment directed towards the ceiling as he unfurls from Iwaizumi’s side to lay on his back, “That was amazing…” The words are raw in his torn throat, but even that feels good, even if it sparks a tingling bloom of heat over his face. 

_ What would the neighbours think?  _

Iwaizumi turns over onto his front, draping an arm across Kindaichi’s chest and resting his chin on his shoulder to watch him, dancing the tips of his fingers over Kindaichi’s collarbone. “Yeah, you were.” He admits, and Kindaichi looks at him with surprise. He wasn’t saying  _ that _ . 

“I… No I wasn’t.” Kindaichi denies weakly, cheeks prickling, but he can’t help but smile when a knowing grin spreads across Iwaizumi’s face. 

“You’re a kinky shit. You act innocent, Yuutarou, but damn, you know how to turn me on.” 

Had the words been put in any other way, in any other tone, said by anybody else, Kindaichi wouldn’t have accepted it. But with Iwaizumi’s dark eyes trained on him, he can’t deny anything. “M-Maybe I am, maybe I do, but you’re just as bad as me.” 

Leaning forward, Iwaizumi moves over Kindaichi, casting his face in shadow where he blocks the light. “Is that a challenge?” He asks, an octave deeper than usual, causing Kindaichi to shiver. 

He wants to say no… 

“You bet.” 

Without hesitation, Iwaizumi crashes his lips into his own, knocking their teeth together gently as Kindaichi’s part to let him in, let him devour him. The kiss is a promise that leaves his lips throbbing even after Iwaizumi has pulled back. “Fuck, you’re never going to regret this day, Yuutarou.” 

He hopes he doesn’t, even if the tone Iwaizumi uses leaves intentional unease that twists Kindaichi’s gut in excitement.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think, even if you didn't like it!
> 
> Thanks <3


End file.
